


Teacup

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He'd done it again.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'mightier than the sword'

Dimitri winced. He'd done it again. Looking at the sword, it wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone, but he already knew the comments he'd get. 

Perhaps the pieces could be re-forged into something better and stronger. Or perhaps just melted down for something that wasn't a tool of war. Perhaps he'd helped the battered, rusty sword along on its true calling of being dinnerware. 

Maybe it would become a teacup he wouldn't crack the handle from... 

Dimitri gathered up the pieces and tried not to sigh. Better he'd broken it now than in battle... 

Better it be a teacup.


End file.
